


Nighttime visit

by lichiswriting



Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, and they're idiots, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichiswriting/pseuds/lichiswriting
Summary: Prompt(s): "You come here often?" "Well, considering I work here, yes." + "Are you blushing?"
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nighttime visit

**Author's Note:**

> BANTER. Lots of banter. Mason shows his soft side for a whole second. Little bit of dirty talk? Got the prompts on tumblr (@snesdudes)

She was almost startled when she looked up from the computer and realized it was dark outside. 

"What the…" She blinked rapidly to erase the dancing spots on her vision, taking her glasses next to rub her tired eyes. The chair creaked when she rested her back on it with a groan. 

Her eyes fell on the twinkling little light on her phone that told her she had an unread message. Sliding her glasses back on, Alice picked it up with a sigh… but it instantly morphed into a smile when she saw the remittent was _**Sunshine**_.

The way he made her stomach light and her chest heavy at the same time was quite the miracle. Looking back, she really couldn't remember feeling this way before, in any of her previous flings and relationships. With a grin that didn't want to leave, she opened her texts. 

"Busy night, detective?"

She shook her head at the phone before she started typing back. 

"You have no idea, Agent."

Alice raised her brows when she saw him start replying right away. 

"Sounds like you need a break."

"Sounds like you want to see me."

She could almost see him smirk. 

"Three words, sweetheart." She waited, biting her lip in anticipation. "Felix. Sing. Star."

She bursted out laughing, the happy sound reverberating in the empty room. That was not what she was expecting. 

"Sounds like a blast 😜"

"I'm about to throw him through a window." She waited as he kept on typing. "You home yet?"

"Still in the station."

"Okay."

She raised a brow and typed: "Why?"

He didn't read it. With an amused snort, she thought he was probably planning how to murder Felix without anyone suspecting. 

Still smiling softly, she went back to work, but her eyes kept drifting towards the phone, hoping to get a reply, hoping she was at the warehouse with them, curled against Mason while laughing with Felix and Nate, with Adam's peaceful expression watching over them. 

The letters on the screen were starting to be blurry so she sighed, repeating the motion of taking her glasses and rubbing her eyes with her fingers. 

**“You come here often?”**

The voice made her jump in the chair and she heard him chuckle. The detective could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. She hurried to put on her glasses to see him better, a slow smile spreading through her lips at seeing him.

His shoulder leaned against the threshold as he observed her with a wolfish smirk, his necklace hanging over his black buttoned up shirt, his arms crossed.

**“Well, considering I work here, yes.”** She replied, smile never faltering, and leaned back on the chair as she watched him, licking her lips as he sauntered closer, every movement elegant and practiced, and sexy as hell. "What about you?"

He came to rest against her desk, right in front of her, and she moved her chair back so she could get a better view. 

"Coming here more and more lately." He bowed slightly towards her and lowered his voice to a purr. "I've got the suspicion the detective of this place has a thing for me." 

Alice fought the laugh bubbling in her throat and raised a brow at him. "I think you're wrong."

He cocked his head to a side. "Think so?"

"I do. I heard she's taken." 

Mason chuckled, delighted at their flirty banter. They had seen each other the day before - he still thought about how he kissed her goodbye against her car - but lately he had found he wanted to be near her more and more. Almost always. _Maybe_ always. 

"Not surprised there." He continued with a shrug. "That woman…" He whistled under his breath, and it was her time to laugh. "Best goddamn ass I've seen in my life." 

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I've heard he's quite handsome himself." 

A smirk on her lips, his eyebrow raised. "Quite?"

"Okay, that guy's hot as fuck. Happy?" He nodded, but she kept talking. "Though what she likes best is his smile."

"That so?" He quipped, said smile making an appearance. "Heard he's crazy about her lips." 

She bit her lower lip and realized how he had been leaning closer and closer to her, having her craning her neck to look up at him from her chair. His hands were grasping both of the armrests, and his musky essence was about to make her dizzy. With every sentence, they closed the distance more and more. 

"She always wants his hands on her." 

"He can barely stop kissing her."

"She could spend every night counting his freckles."

"He hears her moaning his name in his sleep."

"She tastes him in her tongue even when he's away." 

He swallowed, now practically nose to nose, the air crackling with tension between them, her legs open to give him space and his knee resting on the chair between them, so he towered over her. She rolled her lips together and the words tumbled out of his lips. 

"He can't stop thinking about her." 

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, her full lips forming a silent 'oh'. Heat crawled up his neck and face while listening to his own words. Alice expected the vampire to challenge her and keep getting dirtier and dirtier but instead he was...

“Are you blushing?”

He scowled. "Shut up." 

He started to pull back, still frowning, but a hand cupped the back of his neck to guide him towards her. She was chuckling softly at the almost imperceptible pinkish hue settled on his cheeks, making his beautiful freckles more visible. 

"Mmm, that's a sight I could get used to." A soft caress of her lips against his, and he could feel her smile. Her breath filled his parted lips when she spoke. "I can't stop thinking about you either."

_Game over_ , he crashed his lips against hers, heart thundering inside his chest at both her confession and the slip of his tongue, and before he knew it his fingers were tangled in her red curls, mouths opening to each other to deepen the kiss. 

He left her lips and kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and pulled her hair to tilt her head back, one of his hands sliding under her shirt, making her moan…

"You alright in there, detective?" Len called from the front desk, making her jump and almost fall off the chair. 

"Y-yes, I'm good!" She called back while getting up, face flushing red, her hair disheveled, smoothing down her shirt as if they could actually see them. Mason barked a laugh.

"Look who's blushing now." He teased, gaining a sneer from her, but it quickly faded when he cupped her cheek with his hand, running his thumb over her heated skin. She sighed softly, staring into those stormy eyes she knew so well, yet still held so many secrets. 

"Did you mean it?" She muttered.

"Yeah." He simply answered, although it was enough for her heart to jump happily inside her chest. Mason took a deep breath, his thumb roaming over the dark circles under her eyes. "You look tired."

She groaned and let her head fall forward until her forehead rested against his shoulder. "I'm exhausted. Thank God tomorrow's my day off."

His chest rumbled with a soft laugh. "Wanna come back with me? It'll be easier to bear with Felix's singing if you're there." 

She smiled tiredly up at him, her arms around his waist. "Even if I join him?" 

Mason groaned out loud as she laughed, gathering her things before leaving.

"Forget I said anything."

She put on her jacket and Mason threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I _slay_ at ABBA." 

"No, you're no longer invited." 

"Dancing Queen is a _classic_."

"Shut up."

He squeezed her against him with a scoff as she laughed, waving goodbye to the volunteer in the front desk as the two of them headed into the night. 


End file.
